Folafar
Description History Men has always been interested in bringing back long extinct lifeforms (The process of imtincting), and it's why you see dodos running around on constellation planets. On Folafar the same was done with dinosaurs long ago, by a man called Rick Hendrix. But this man didn't stop at giving life to these creatures, he also gave them intelligence, particularly increasing their strategic thinking. These dinosaurs he would use not in his zoo, but in his arena he built for these creatures to fight each other. People loved it, and income went through the roof for Rick, he genetically modified the animals to become stronger, faster, smarter, much more agressive, and a lot tougher. He named them Killosaurs. These 'killos' were adored by the crowd, peopled visited Folafar by the masses, and giant camps were set up to accommodate these people. By 4320 Folafar was the most popular planet of the constellation. But playing around with genetically modified dinosaurs couldn't last forever. The eggs of these creatures were too, a lot tougher, and the killos were breeding like crazy. Soon Rick needed more room to store the animals, and he built a massive cage spanning one sixteenth of the planet, with huge fences to keep these beasts from going into civilized areas. And that's where things went wry, Rick rarely inspected the fences, and even when he did he didn't care too much about its state. Eventually the fence was breached, and all the killosaurs soon expanded the gap, more and more animals escaped. Nothing was noticed for 5 years, and in the meantime the killosaurs, being strategically very intelligent, also wrecked the bird cage, which held all the bird like killosaurs, Killobirds. Then one morning in 4362 a swarm of killobirds attacked the hub city of Folafar, taking down the ISP connection to the city, everyone on the planet was trapped. The Folafar government called out for help to the constellation, and sent their military to deal with the killobirds, ignorant to the fact that those killobirds weren't the only threat. The killobirds wrecked the city as killosaurs came storming in from all directions, everyone was killed, respawned, and killed again. Soon they focused their attention on the respawn facilities of Folafar, wrecking the crescuntium tanks and the embryal containers. They went on another killing spree, and this time the people couldn't respawn within 10 minutes. After everyone on the planet was wiped out, the killosaurs took down the CBU Receivers at the respawn facilities. The killosaurs were done with their rampage, and having nowhere else to go they started wrecking the rest of the cage fence, and they started breeding again. When the constellation military arrived two days later they sent spies down to the planet, upon arriving to the respawn facilities the spies described what they saw: "Everything was wrecked, there were premature embryos still clinging on to life inside their cracked containers, human bodies lay folded out of their tubes, the crescuntium containers were broken and plants were rampaging inside them. Puddles of blood and embryal fluids were splattered all over the place. It was terrible.". The constellation abandoned Folafar, dinosaur imtinction was banned, and Rick was never seen again, as he was presumably killed during the killosaur rampage, this, however, was never confirmed. Trivia Category:Planets